


The Life Cycle of Star Guardians

by Wildcard



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ensemble Cast, F/F, Gen, Star Guardians, based off the lore released so far for those skins, i love the star guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:49:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8117089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildcard/pseuds/Wildcard
Summary: These protectors are supernovas blazing bright, yet destined to collapse as furiously as they burn. - Star Guardians LoreA look at what it means to be a Star Guardian, from first to last.





	

**_i. nebulae_**

Only from the death of stars can star guardians rise. The stars die to birth new universes and each universe has its protectors.  
  
They are star dust, they are star shine but most of all, they are _mortal_. They burn with the light of the dead stars and they crawl, still shining and hope-bright, from the black hole carcass of their parent star.  
  
Her tears shone as they streamed down her cheeks, glittering trails that were as beautiful as the devastation in her heart was ugly. Power flickered at her fingertips, then went out. It didn’t matter. She had cast every spell she knew, expended every drop of power she had, and still her team would not rise.  
  
One by one, Janna gathered them into her arms and flew them into the heart of the nearest sun. 

****** _ii. star_ **

The first thing she remembered was light. Light all around her, light blazing behind eyelids that she did not have yet. Light was her form, glowing in a silhouette and light was her voice when she spoke.  
  
She unfolded her extremities and found she had limbs, four of them, and smaller limbs on the ends of those. Hands. Fingers. Feet. Toes. The words came to her mind like light falling through leaves, warm and slow.  
  
There was no rush. Her duty would take her eons to perform. As long as a star lived, so long would be her life span.  
  
_There will be others,_  the First Star echoed within her. She felt its glow suffuse her, spilling out through her thin skin and into the darkness of the sky. _Find them. Lead them._  
  
_Yes,_ Lux said, and turned and sped into the light.

****** _iii. red giant_ **

“Boooooring!” Jinx sang out, bouncing Kuro against the desk like a tiny fluffy basketball. “Isn’t that right, Kuro?”  
  
The little familiar chirped in response and Jinx’s brash laughter ran out, echoing against the classroom walls. “Kuro agrees we don’t need a battle plan!”  
  
“We always need a battle plan,” Lux disagreed, voice tight with barely-concealed irritation. “We can’t just charge blindly into fights. We need information on our enemies, we need to plan where to take the fights to keep civilian casualties down, we need a backup plan–”  
  
“Only you could make battle sound boring!” Jinx said with a toss of her long ponytails. “I have a plan! We find them and we kill them. How’s _that_ for a plan?”  
  
“Our last fight took place in a shopping mall. A _shopping mall_ , Jinx. Only three of us were able to even fight because Janna and Lulu had to evacuate all the civilians!”  
  
“That was your call, fearless leader, not mine!” Jinx snapped back, leaning over the desk. “I say we just leave them to run while we take down the enemy! The civves won’t be in any danger if the enemy’s dead!”

“No, Jinx. We’re called the Star _Guardians_ , not the Star _Destroyers_. Our primary purpose is to protect people, not to destroy our enemies.”  
  
Jinx cocked her head to a side, then laughed, juggling Shiro and Kuro in a way that made Lux dizzy just to look at. “Star Destroyers… I like the sound of that!”

****** _iv. supernova_ **

Jinx was saying something and Lulu felt she ought to listen. Jinx was the nicest of them all to her but she didn’t hear the First Star like Lulu did. Nobody did, but Jinx least of all.  
  
“I think it’s your power,” Lulu told Jinx, floating up to stand on Jinx’s desk so that they’d be eye to eye. She poked a finger at Jinx’s forehead, tapping her head lightly while Kuro and Pix happily bounced off each other. “I think the roar of the dying star is so loud inside you, you can’t hear the First Star.”  
  
“Hey! I hear the First Star just fine. You know what the First Star is telling me right now?” Jinx asked as she leaned in.  
  
_She lies_ , the First Star said somberly. _I can reach her no longer. All she hears are her own thoughts._  
  
“What?” Lulu asked instead of passing on that message; Lux scolded Jinx enough already.  
  
“The First Star saaaaaaaaaaaays,” Jinx dragged out the word, forcing the others to look at her, “We should all get cupcakes!”  
  
_Cupcakes are the best!_ Lulu told the First Star and in her mind, she heard an ancient, distant chuckle.

****** _v. neutron star_ **

Poppy was a soldier. Poppy followed orders. Poppy even followed the hard orders, the ones that Lux could not carry out.  
  
("I will protect the light until my last breath,” Lux had said, and she had, _she had._ First Star, she had. She had done everything she could and in the end, she’d been the first to fall.)  
  
Poppy understood that they weren’t heroes. They weren’t guardians. They were soldiers and soldiers ultimately had to obey.

( "The light says hi, and that you’re safe with us,” Lulu had told Jinx when they’d found her, wild-eyed and wide-eyed both, staring at the hole she’d just blasted through the police station when her powers had come to her. Jinx had looked at her, then started laughing and her laughter was not untinged with hysteria. Jinx had always liked Lulu best. Perhaps that was why Lulu had died the quickest.)  
  
Poppy knew Janna had outlived her last team. That was not a tragedy. That was simply how war worked; sometimes units died and personnel was transferred to a new unit.   
  
("A Guardian may die, but their spirit never fades.” Janna said at the last, her breath wheezing past bloodied lips. A surge of purple had left her chest seconds later, soaring through the sky after Lux’s pink and Lulu’s green.)  
  
“If you’re going to kill me, just get on with it. All this damn light is giving me a headache,” Jinx taunted. Even broken and bloody on the concrete, defiance still glittered in her eyes like the death of stars.  
  
Poppy didn’t bother with a catchphrase. She brought her hammer down and amidst the crack of breaking bone and spurting blood, a surge of light sped from Jinx’s corpse.  
  
_I’m a soldier, not a savior,_ Poppy told herself. She wouldn’t cry for those who had died. She wouldn’t cry for the one she had killed.  
  
She had a job to do.


End file.
